project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaja Emyia
WIP Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Kaja tends to be slightly reckless, often acting without stopping to think about the consequences. She's highly impulsive, even in this world when most people urge caution, Kaja is often being yelled at for not being careful enough. Things such as going out into the city on her own for random supplies. Kaja has very little faith in the institution of family, seeing parents as overrated and family bonds weak at best. This is assumably due to not having a family of her own, or bitterness at being abandoned by her own parents, but Kaja has been known to tease the other children in the past over them being momma's boys. Kaja is not one of those teens that goes on a rebellious streak, mainly because she has no one to rebel against. The closest thing she has to an authority figure is Neomi, whom she listens to not out of respect, but more out of gratitude. She does occasionally listen to Ryuuhei, but then again, so does everyone on the ship it seems. Kaja is known to be very catlike in battle, playing with her foes before actually finishing them off, mainly out of the misguided belief that they can't do anything about it anyways. Something that only lends credence to the argument that she's overly reckless. However, Kaja's not entirely uninfluenced by her psuedo-mother. She shares Neomi's practicality when it comes to such notions as luck or fate, and will often argue with Kaiya about such things. Not that Neomi knows Kaja is talking to Kaiya, but to each their own. Kaja is most often seen trying to steal electronics, usually batteries for an MP3 player. However, after a comment made by one of her shipmates, she has also taken to looking for DVD sets of Xena Warrior Princess. Kaja is also fairly fond of dancing, something she's picked up from Neomi over the years. History Born to... Who the fuck cares, at the.... Nobody's damn business hospital, Kaja was orphaned as a child. Which is really a nice way of saying her mother left her in her stroller on the middle of the road and ran from the oncoming Seraphim onslaught, believing the poor infant would slow her down. Her father? Kaja doesn't know. Nor does she particularly care at this point. Luckily, a Quincy was passing by and thought to herself, hey, let's NOT leave a baby in the middle of the road during an apocalypse. So, the Quincy saved the child from certain death, instead bringing Kaja with her. The Quincy met up with others, and those others met up with others, until eventually they met up with a ship named the Skrillex. Or, as Kaja prefers calling it, the most boring place on earth. Kaja has often been happy with many arrangements. Her semi-adoption with Neomi was one she was happy about. Her training with Neomi and other Quincies was something she enjoyed. What she didn't enjoy? Being stuck on a stupid ship that she wasn't ever allowed to leave. At least until she found Neomi's phone when it was ringing and answered it to talk to a woman named Kaiya. Getting to talk tot he woman, Neomi found the woman was quite enjoyable to talk to, and saved Kaiya's number for her own phone. Powers and Abilities The incredibly impressive power to ignore what Neomi tells her to do Hirenkyaku Spirit Weapon- Tanz Der Krieg Kaja's spirit weapon takes the form of two Chakram handles which she can carry in either hand. By making a throwing motion, Kaja can summon her Heilig Pfiel. Her Heilig Pfiel take the form of her Chakram's without the handle inside, allowing her to fight at close or long ranges. Tanzen Klingen Kaja conjures four smaller chakrams around her wrist and ankles, which can then be used to assault her opponents by kicking or swinging her arms, cutting them with the chakrams located there. Beschaufelter Regen Kaja spins her Chakrams rapidly, generating anywhere from two to ten Heilig Pfiel, before firing them off towards an opponent. Each one spreads out, covering a wider distance. At a command from Kaja, each ring explodes. Ginto Techniques Ginto Abilities Statistics